This invention relates to a semiconductor light amplifier having an active layer performing light amplification.
A light pulse train having propagated in the optical fiber has jitter, and if the light pulse train is optically amplified as it is, the jitter is also accumulated in the case of multiple repeating system, incurring degradation of the code error rate.